ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Cruel and Unusual Punishments
"Cruel and Unusual Punishments" 'is the sixth episode on the third season on ''Oz. Episode biography When William Cudney threatens to spill the truth about Cyril's "wins," Ryan O'Reily solicits Yuri Kosygin for help. He then schemes to have Yuri Kosygin and Nikolai Stanislofsky eliminated and finally, tips off the hacks to get Raoul Hernandez, Carmen Guerra, and Carlo Ricardo busted. Agamemnon Busmalis gets a welcome visitor. Sister Pete's questions keep rising after sessions with Chris Keller; Antonio Nappa continues working on his new project, and he gets a new roommate; The attempt at peace between Miguel Alvarez and Eugene Rivera may come undone. Hamid Khan stages a mutiny and Kareem Said is cast out; After Tobias Beecher asks Kareem Said for lessons in the Islamic faith, Kareem Said and Tobias Beecher become pod mates. Deceased *William Cudney: Neck punctured open with razor edge glasses. Crime flashback *Hamid Khan''': Convicted March 6, 1999. Aggravated assault. Sentence: 10 years; up for parole in five. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Simon Adebisi *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Edie Falco as Correctional Officer Diane Wittlesey *Luis Guzmán as Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez *Olek Krupa as Yuri Kosygin *Austin Pendleton as William Giles *Mark Margolis as Antonio Nappa *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Mofogen as Bob Rebadow *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Charles Busch as Nat Ginzburg *Philip Casnoff as Nikolai Stanislofsky *Robert Clohessy as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Will Cote as William Cudney *Seth Gilliam as Correctional Officer Clayton Hughes *Enid Graham as Wangler's Mother *Fred Koehler as Andrew Schillinger *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon "The Mole" Busmalis *muMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Kristen Rohde as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *J.D. Williams as Kenny "Bricks" Wangler *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily Casting *Malé B. Alexander as Junior Pierce *Tim Brown as Correctional Officer Jason Armstrong *Natascia A. Diaz as Margarita Ricardo *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Juan Carlos Hernandez as Carlo Ricardo *Ernie Hudson, Jr. as Hamid Khan *Judy Reyes as Tina Rivera *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Sybil Walker as Rosetta Wangler *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo *Douglas Crosby as Correctional Officer Vic D'Agnasti Notes *Ryan O'Reily has Yuri Kosygin kill William Cudney, then has Nikolai Stanislofsky tell Chucky Pancamo that Yuri Kosygin drugged him; Ryan O'Reily tells Yuri Kosygin that Nikolai Stanislofsky that he told; Yuri Kosygin nearly kills Nikolai Stanislofsky; Yuri Kosygin ends up in the hole. *When Antonio Nappa begins writing his memoirs, Chucky Pancamo gets orders to get the book and take care of Antonio Nappa. *William Giles tells Father Ray that Leo Glynn was the one who killed Clayton's father, Samuel Hughes. *Fred Koehler's credit gets an upgrade although he only appears briefly in a flash back from episode #5. *This episode introduces: #99G376 Nat Ginzberg. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes